Gilmore Guidance
by amykaye
Summary: UPDATED 11.15! Paris has an unfortunate encounter with her mother at school. After a rough time at home, Paris finds comfort at the Gilmores.
1. Paris' Arrival

***Takes place after the party after Dean and Rory break up***

  
  
Rory woke up the next day on the couch. Her head was still in her mother's lap. There was a box of pizza on the floor, as well as the carton of ice cream. Rory got up quietly and went into the bathroom. She grimaced at her face. It was still red and her eyes were swollen. She washed her face and when she came out of the bathroom, her mom was up and making breakfast.  
"How did you like wallowing?" she asked.  
"I don't like feeling sorry for myself, but last night was okay. Mom, what are you doing making breakfast? You never make breakfast on the weekends," Rory asked, still tired.  
"Well, I wanted to go to Luke's for some coffee, but I figured you'd want to stay home. So, I'm making my world famous pancakes with strawberries," Lorelai said. "Well, okay, its Sookie's recipie - but I made them!"  
"Thats great, mom, thanks." Rory sat down at the table and Lorelai served her some huge pancakes.  
"So, how are we doing this morning?"  
"Well, you and I, we're fine. But I'm still upset."  
"Aw, honey. First break-ups are always hard. If he knows whats good for him, he'll come to you, begging you to take him back."  
"Mom, in case you forgot, HE broke up with ME. I'd have to be the one crawling back." Outside there was a loud clap of thunder. "Is it going to rain?"  
"Well, judging from how loud the thunder was and how dark it got, I would say, yes, its going to rain."  
"Funny, mom. It just got dark so quickly. I was kinda hoping today would be bright and sunny so we could do stuff together. I don't want to wallow all day today. Or even part of the day. I just want to get on with my life."  
"Well, looks like we're stuck inside all day. Hey, since you can't go out, how about watching some sappy movies and wallowing?" Lorelai asked with a smile. Rory threw a strawberry at her. "Hey, honey, no food fights in this house." She put the strawberry in the sink. Outside, it started to rain, and withing a minute it was pouring.  
"Wow, its already raining hard!" Rory said, staring out at the gray sky, which seemed to go with her mood.  
"So, tell me about the party last night."  
"It was a party."  
"Yes, it was. Was it fun? Did you dance with anyone?"  
"No. Lane did. A future Korean doctor picked her out," Rory said, smiling at the memory.  
"Good for Lane. Did she like him?"  
"Yeah. She said her parents would love him. He goes to church and helps out there and wants to be a doctor. She's having a hard time believing she likes someone her parents would approve of."  
"Well, thats good, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, when you're finished eating, help me clean up."  
They talked for awhile and then Rory helped her mom clean up. Then she got ready for the day. She and her mom braved the storm to go rent a few rainy-day movies. When they got home, they settled on the couch with popcorn and put one of the movies. About halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. Lorelai looked at Rory with a half-surprised, half-smug look on her face.  
"Fifty bucks says its Dean," she said.  
"Deal!" Rory shook her mother's hand. She hoped it was Dean, even if it meant she had to give up fifty bucks. She ran to the door and looked out the side window.  
"Mom, you owe me fifty bucks!" she called.  
"What? Who is it?"  
"Pairs," Rory whispered. Lorelai ran to the door.  
"What?" She also peaked out the window. They curtain over the windows shielded them from being seen by Paris. Rory opened the door. There stood Paris, soaking wet. There was something in her eyes that Rory had never seen before.  
"I know I'm the last person you'd expect to show up at your doorstep on a rainy Saturday - well, any day, actually. But remember when you said that if I, uh, needed to talk, you'd-ahem-be there?" Paris asked, not looking at either of them. Rory nodded. "Well, I need to talk." Paris saw the surprised looks on their faces and turned to leave. "Forget it." Lorelai nudged Rory, who was speechless.  
"Wait, Paris. Come on in," Rory said, opening the door wider. Paris turned back around stepped in.  
  


**Please review!**


	2. Paris' Story

  
"What did you do, walk here?" Rory asked. She didn't say it harshly, but Paris' face turned red and she looked away.  
"Yeah, actually, I did."  
"Why?"  
"Hold it, Rory. She's wet and probably cold. Be a good hostess and go get her a towel and a shirt," Lorelai instructed. Rory nodded and went into her room. "So, do you want some coffee? Its fresh."  
Paris shook her head. Rory came back with a shirt and some clean pj bottoms and showed Paris where the bathroom was. She sat on the couch and waited for Paris.  
"Mom, why do you think she's here? I know she doesn't like me much. Why would she come to me? And why would she _walk_ here?" Rory asked, hushed.  
"Well, lets wait and see what she has to say."  
A few minutes later Paris came back and sat next to Rory. The Gilmore girls stared at Paris, waiting to hear what she had to say.  
Paris couldn't look at them, she was sort of embarrassed. "Well, you know the party last night? I stayed as long as my mom told me I had to. I climbed up to my room. My mom had accidentally locked the front door, but she does that often, so I'm used to climbing. Anyway, my dad was there-"  
"But I thought your parents were divorced?"Rory interrupted.  
"They are. But my dad came over to pick a fight with my mom. And he was drunk. He was saying something like how he wanted to spend more time with me, or something. I was reading and listening to music to try and drown them out. Then my dad came in my room. He took off his belt and he-he," she paused, her eyes filling with tears. Then she whispered, "beat me." She tried to hold in her tears, but few escaped and ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away and hoped Rory or her mom noticed. "My dad has never beat me. Ever. My dad left right after that, and my mom came in and yelled at me. She told me it was my fault, it would never have happened if I hadn't gone to the party. Then I reminded her that she was the one that made me go. Then she hit me and told me to stop being a smart ass. Then she yelled at me some more, but I blocked her out. When she left I put some stuff in my backpack and climbed back down. I left her a note saying that if she loved me, she's look for me. And for some reason, I don'tthink she has." With that, Paris burst into tears. She had been trying to hold it in, but she couldn't any longer.  
Lorelai got up from the chair and sat next to Paris, putting her arms around her.  
"I know you said you walked, but did you walk the whole way?" Rory asked. Paris nodded. "Do you want me to call Madeline or Louise and see if your mom has called them?" Again, Paris nodded. Then she flinched when Lorelai put a hand on her back.  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I forgot. Do you want me to look at your back?" Lorelai offered. Paris nodded. Lorelai lifted the shirt and looked at Paris' back. She gasped. Paris had about ten belt welts on her back. They were swollen, making her whole back tight. "Oh, Paris. I'm so sorry. If you want I can put some medicine on them and bandage it for you. That way they won't be exposed and risk getting infected." Paris nodded. She couldn't speak, she was afraid if she did, she'd burst out crying again.  
Lorelai went upstairs to find her little medical kit. Rory came back and sat down next to Paris.  
"Madeline said nobody had called. Louise was with Madeline, but I called her house anyway. Her mom said nobody had called either. Is there anyone else your mom would call?"  
"My mom doesn't even know if I have any friends. If she tried to find me, she'd call every number in the damn Chilton directory," Paris said. She was obviously crushed her mom hadn't attempted to look for her.  
Lorelai came back down then, carrying her med. kit. She sat behind Paris, lifted the shirt and rested it on Paris' shoulders.  
"Okay, Paris, this will probably sting a bit. I'm just warning you," Lorelai said as she dipped a cotton ball in some antiseptic, then began to put it on her back. Paris sucked in her breath and grabbed Rory's hand. Rory winced. Paris' grip was so tight she thought her fingers would break off from lack of circulation.  
"I'm going as fast as I can, Paris," Lorelai said gently. She put some other stuff on her back and then put some gauze bandages on. Paris released her grip on Rory's hand. She shook it to get the blood flowing again.  
Lorelai went back upstairs. Rory turned to Paris.  
"I don't mean to pry, or anything, but why did you come to me?"  
"Well, Madeline and Louise, they just don't seem like they'd care. When my parents were going through the divorce, they were never sympathetic. They didn't act like friends are supposed to act. They hate listening to me vent, to get stuff off my chest. I rarely get to do it," Paris said, trying to find a position that wouldn't hurt her back.  
"Well, is there anything you want to get off your chest?"  
"Why would you want to hear it?"  
"Well, stranger things have happened today. I'll understand if you don't want to tell me."  
"Well, I really like Tristan, but he doesn't even look at me. I don't feel like Madeline and Louise are really my friends. And my parents are going through the divorce that the Clintons would have gone through. My mom and I barely talk. She doesn't know anything about me. She probably doesn't even know that I'm gone. And my dad is turning abusive," Paris paused. She looked around the Gilmore's house. "I wish I had your life Rory. You have a great relationship with your mom. You don't have a huge, museum-like, and expensive house. Yours is comfortable and welcoming."  
"But I don't see why me? I thought you hated me."  
"I don't hate you. I-I just had nowhere else to go."  
Rory's mother came down the stairs then.  
"Ms. Gilmore, I don't usually do this, but do you think I could stay here tonight? I can't go home."  
"Sure. We can get you situated on the couch. But do you think you should call your mom, you know, and tell her you're over here?"  
"I can't call. She has to find me first. Well, I can call Monday, I guess. Oh, and please, please, don't tell anyone about my dad. It would be best if only you knew. If people heard about it at Chilton, I'd be labed abused kid."  
"But you were abused," Rory said. "But I know what you mean."  
  
That night Paris slept in their living room, on the couch. She couldn't find a comfortable position. Finally, she lay on her stomach. Here, in the Gilmore house, far away from the pressures of Chilton and the horror of her family, she felt safe, for the first time in her life.  
  
  
I hope y'all liked it. I don't know if I should continue or not, so **please review** and tell me! 


	3. Guidance

When Paris woke up the next morning, she almost forgot where she was. Then images of last night came flooding back...  
  
Her father stood next to her bed, staring at her with fire in his eyes. He unbuckled his belt, and Paris froze, for a moment she thought he was going to rape her. When she realized he wasn't going to, she relaxed, only to stiffen again when she realized what he was planning to do. She threw her arms around her head to protect herself. He dad yanked her hands away and shoved her onto her stomach, pulled up her shirt, and brought the belt down on her bare back. Hard. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before, as if she were laying on a bed of flamming hot pins. Her screams got caught in her throat - every time the belt came in contact with her skin she tried to scream but it knocked the breath out of her. After a couple of times she was able to, and she buried her face in her pillow. He then whipped her until her screams were no longer muffled by her pillow. He put on his belt and muttered something that sounded a lot like "mistake" under his breath. Paris didn't move until she was sure he was gone, then sat up. Her back was numb with pain. Shaking, she walked over to her mirror and wiped her face. Her mother came into her room.  
"This is all your fault!" she screamed.  
"What? How is this my fault? I didn't do anything to deserve this!"  
"You went to that party. Thats what."  
"Mom, you are on crack. You were the one that made me go!" Paris retorted.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You made me go. I didn't want to!"  
"Quit being a smart ass!" Ms. Gellar slapped Paris across her face. Shocked and angry, Paris turned back to her bed. "All I can say is that you got what you deserved. Maybe we should have practiced that when you were younger. Maybe you would have turned out differently." She kept on yelling at Paris but she wasn't listening anymore. Finally, her mother left. She locked her door, slid to the floor, and curled into a ball, sobbing. She lay there for a few minutes, trying to get her thoughts together. She couldn't stay at home, but she didn't know where to go. Madeline and Louise were still at the party, either that or at another party. They probably wouldn't care either. The only other person she could think of was Rory Gilmore. Her words echoed in her mind: "If you ever need anything, I'm here." Even though that situation was awkward, Paris was pretty sure Rory meant it. She got on her computer and looked up Rory's address and how to get there. It was a good 30 miles away. Paris' spirits fell. She couldn't take a car and didn't have any means of transportation. She knew she could walk about 4 miles an hour, that would get her to the Gilmore's in about 8 hours. It was a little past midnight now, and if she left now she could be there before it got light out and her mother realized she was gone. Paris threw a few things in her backpack, along with her uniform just in case, and started for her balcony door. She turned off her computer and got a sheet of printer paper, on which she left a note: "If you love me, you'll come looking for me. PG." Wiping her eyes she carefully slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed quietly down. As soon as she got to the edge of her property she broke into a run, even though it hurt her back. At the end of her street she stopped to catch her breath, then moved on. She walked a couple of hours when a guy asked if she needed a ride. Normally she would turn it down, but she accepted tonight. Stars Hollow was out of the guy's way but he took her to the outskirts of Hartford. From there she only had 8 miles. She went into the woods and found a place where she could sleep for a while. A few hours later she was wakened by thunder. She jumped up and started to head for the Gilmore's. She had only gone about two miles when the clouds opened up and it started to pour. She was drenched in a matter of minutes. She walked as fast as she could and finally arrived at the Gilmore's about two hours later...  
  
"Paris? You awake?" Rory's voice jolted Paris out of her daydream - or rather, nightmare. Paris just nodded and sat up, leaving room for Rory to sit. "I heard you crying, are you okay?"  
Paris felt her cheeks. They were wet with tears. "I'm fine. I was just remembering last night, and everything..." Paris trailed off.  
"How's your back?"  
"It hurts."  
"I'm sorry, Paris, I really am." It was quiet for a few moments. "I'm going to see if my mom is up yet. I'll be back in a few minutes." Rory climbed the stairs to her mom's room. "Hey, Mom, what are we doing for breakfast?" Rory asked. Lorelai was doing her hair when Rory walked in.  
"Luke's probably. Why?"  
"Paris."  
"Oh, no! I forgot she was here! Is she doing okay?"  
"I don't know. What she went through had to be pretty traumatizing. I heard her crying and went to check on her, and she said she was just thinking about what happened. And her back hurts. This is so weird, mom."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Out of all the people she could go to, she came to me. When I told her if she needed to talk she could talk to me but I didn't expect it to be something like this!"  
"It means she trusts you, sweetie. You are a very kind and honest person. Not to say her friends aren't, but it was you she came to, not them."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it isn't awkward."  
"I know, but just be the wonderful person you are, and I'll be the wonderful mother I am and talk to her and clean her back."  
"Okay, I'm going to shower then we can get breakfast."  
Lorelai followed Rory downstairs and sat next to Paris on the couch. "How are you doing this morning?" she asked.  
"A little better."  
"Does your back still hurt?"  
"Yeah, not as much as last night. That stuff you put on it helped."  
"I'll clean you up again if you want."  
"Okay."  
Lorelai got out the first aid kit and worked on Paris' back.  
"Ms. Gilmore -" Paris began.  
"Lorelai, please. Ms. Gilmore makes me sound too old, like my mother."  
"Lorelai, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I know you probably think I'm a horrible person, everyone seems to think that," she paused, her voice cracking and her eyes filled with tears.  
"You aren't a horrible person, Paris," Lorelai began, putting her arms around her.  
"But I am. I've said such cruel things to Rory, I'm surprised you even let me inside. If I wasn't a horrible person none of this would have happened. My father must hate me, thats the only reason why he would have done this!"  
"Your father doesn't hate you."  
"But he does, he does! Why else would he have done that? I didn't do anything! He said I was a mistake. Maybe I am a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have been born. Everyone's lives would be so much easier if I wasn't around." Paris was crying so hard she could barely speak. Lorelai pushed her back, her hands on Paris' shoudlers.  
"You are not a mistake Paris. Don't think that, and don't let anybody say that you are. You were put here for a reason."  
"What reason is that? I'm never happy, my parents hate me, my friends hate me...I hate me."  
"Paris, don't hate yourself. The things that have happened to you have been out of your control. Your friends don't hate you, and your parent's don't either. Sometimes...sometimes its hard for certain people to show how much they care for someone. Everyone loves in their own way. Like my mother, we never got along, and we still really don't, but I know she loves me, and I love her even though its not the way I love Rory. See, you and I are kinda the same. My mom said some pretty hateful things to me when I was younger, and I thought I hated her and she hated me, and sometimes I hated myself too. Now look where I am. I made it through the hard times, and you can too. Life may seem pretty crappy right now, but things will get better. Just take it one day at a time, and don't sweat the small stuff. You are a very strong person, Paris, and you can get through this."  
All Paris could do was nod a thanks. Lorelai hugged her again for a few minutes.  
Rory walked out of the bathroom and sat on a chair. "How are you doing?"  
"A lot better, thanks to your mom," Paris said, wiping her eyes.  
"Good. Girls, I'm going to go get ready, then we'll go to Luke's for breakfast. Luke's food will make anyone's day better." With that, Lorelai bounded up the stairs to her room and Paris went to the bathroom to change.  
A few minutes later, they were about to walk out the door when the phone rang.  
"Hello?...Yeah, she's still here...Better, I think...Okay, I'll let her know. Thanks Madeline," Rory said, hanging up the phone. "She wanted to say your mom hasn't called her house yet. So she called your house and asked to speak to you, and your mom said that she didn't know where you were but said something about how she knew you'd be back soon."  
"So she's not even looking for me?" Paris asked, trying not to let them hear the hurt in her voice.   
"At least she knows your missing. I'm sure that if you don't come home tonight or tomorrow she'll get more worried and start looking. Forget about that for now, and lets go eat at Luke's," Lorelai said, putting an arm around Paris and guiding her out the door and walked over to Luke's.  
  
After breakfast they went back to the Gilmore's.  
"Ugh, it looks like its going to rain again," Rory commented as they walked up the driveway to the house.  
"Good stay inside day," Lorelai said.  
"Do you want to work on our English project?" Rory asked, trying to find ways to keep Paris' mind off her situation. She nodded, and started to follow Rory into her room. Lorelai caught her before she went in.  
"Paris, I think that you should talk to your mom tomorrow. Maybe not go back if you aren't ready yet, we aren't kicking you out - you're welcome to stay here as long as you need - but you need to talk to her about what happened. Get things off your chest, find answers, not put it off longer than you have to. Give her a call, something, try to work things out, okay?" Lorelai said. Paris nodded and went into the room. She new she had to talk to her mom, but she wasn't quite ready yet. Her back was still killing her, and she was dreading going to school the next day. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she focused on their English project, putting everything she had into it.  
  


Well, I've finally updated it! I wasn't originally planning on it, but I got so much positive feedback and requests to update it, I did, so I hope you like it. I'm planning on adding another chapter if anyone wants me to.


	4. Excommunicate

The next morning Paris thought she was going to be sick. She was still at the Gilmore's and didn't plan on leaving until her mother came looking for her. But that wasn't what was making her sick. It was Monday and she had to go to school. She was terrified of what would happen that day, of the looks she knew she'd receive, and the tauntings she knew she'd have to endure. She was worried Madeline or Louise had told someone about the incident. She felt bad but she just didn't trust her friends at the moment.

She rode the bus to school with Rory in silence. She had never ridden a bus before and the experience wasn't as bad as she thought.

As she and Rory walked up to the school, she was greeted by Madeline and Louise. She didn't want to look at either of them and she stood awkwardly in front of them. Her fear of public humiliation was just too much right then. This was when she would find out if anyone else knew. But Madeline gave her a genuine hug, whispering "I'm glad you're okay, Paris."

Paris wasn't expecting such a kind gesture and she bit her lip to hold back tears. She had cried enough for her lifetime. Madeline could tell how much pain Paris was in but didn't know what to say. Their friendship had always been kind of awkward and they all knew it, and she hated that something like this had to happen to make her realize how much she really did value their friendship. A small part of her was upset that it was Rory Paris had gone to but also understood the reasoning. Madeline gave Paris' arm a gentle squeeze, silently letting her know she was there for her. A tear slipped down Paris' cheek and she hastily wiped it away. The bell rang and they hurried inside. All Paris wanted to do was get through the day unnoticed. She prayed the day would go by quickly.

Rory was called out of third period math to see Headmaster Charleston. Paris was in the hall along with the office assistant. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I have no idea. Maybe...oh I don't know." Rory was just as confused as Paris.

"I'll come and get you two in a moment," the assistant said, the big oak doors closing behind her and leaving the two girls alone in the hallway.

"How has your day been so far?" Rory asked, sitting on the bench beside Paris.

"Could be worse. I've just tried to lay low for the day. I'm surprised how supportive Madeline and Louise have been. I feel bad about second-guessing their friendship."

The door opened and the assistant held it open for the girls. "Go on into his office."

Rory went in first and saw her mother sitting in the chair directly in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Rory asked. Lorelai didn't say anything but quickly glanced into the corner of the room. When the door closed, Rory could see a woman standing there. Paris sucked in her breath. Her eyes filled with tears but she forced them away and she fixed a cold stare on her mother.

Everything about Mrs. Gellar was cold and hard. Her graying hair was pulled into a tight bun and her thin lips were pursed into a grim smirk. Her makeup looked as if she had been made up by a paint-by-numbers kit. Her clothes were gray and black and the only color on her body besides her rouged cheeks was the turquoise and blue scarf tied neatly around her neck. As she made her way over to the desk she shot a cold glance at the Gilmores before resting her piercing gaze on her daughter. It was so crippling that Paris fell into the chair next to Lorelai. With no other choice, Rory took the chair between the Gellars. The headmaster was sitting in his chair, his hands clasped and resting on his chest.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get started," he said, ignoring the tension in the room.

"So mother, you've found me," Paris said, her voice taking on a flat, monotone quality.

"Of course, it was easy. You wouldn't skip school. I knew you'd come here so I called Headmaster Charleston to notify me when he knew you were at the school." Her voice was colder than she looked. "You, Mrs. Gilmore, are lucky I didn't call the police. You are holding my daughter in your care without my consent, for all I know you forced her to stay with you. My husband and I are looking into taking you to court."

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? Do you know what your husband did to her?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'm perfectly aware of what goes on in my house. I must say she did deserve what she got, even if my husband took it a little too far." She stood up with a snobbish air and walked around the room, noticing all the books and knick-knacks in the office.

"Mrs. Gellar, I must jump in. From what Mrs. Gilmore has told me, Paris traveled to their house on her own accord," Hm. Charleston said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. Mrs. Gilmore was irresponsible and did not notify me that my daughter was safe in her care."

"Irresponsible? Let's talk about irresponsibility for a second. Paris was beaten and you did nothing to stop it and just yelled at her. Any mother would take their daughter in her arms and comfort her, doctor the wounds, and make things better by being there. You did not do any of that. I did. I took your role when she needed you most. I was the one who cleaned her back. I wiped away her tears and held her when she cried. I didn't make things better but I sure as hell tried. Now, tell _me_ who the irresponsible party is," Lorelai fired back.

"I am not irresponsible because this wasn't my fault. The blame lies on Paris' shoulders. Why should I comfort her when what she did was wrong?"

"What is with you, lady? Where in your warped mind do you think its okay to beat a child?"

"He did not beat her, let's get that straight. She was disobedient and we punished her. Leave it to my daughter to run away and blow things out of proportion like she has."

Next to Rory, Paris was starting to hyperventilate. Her head was bowed and she was breathing rapidly, her fists clenched and banging against the arm rests.

"Mrs. Gellar, you can't be serious. Have you seen what your husband did?"

"No, and I don't need to. I trust he did what was right. Paris, Headmaster, has not had very much discipline in her lifetime and so a little thing like this has –"

"What? WHAT?!" Paris stood up. "What are you talking about? No discipline? That's all I've gotten in that house. You two have kept me on such a tight leash I was never able to do anything! And everything you let me do wasn't good enough. You've never supported me in anything I've ever done. It's always 'do better next time, Paris' or 'an A is okay but a perfect score is better.' You've never been okay with anything I do! I've never been good enough for you. I've acquiesced to your every demand. I've pushed the bar higher than it can go. Your dreams have become mine. I want to go to Harvard because I don't want to let you down. I live in constant fear of that and just when I think I haven't, I have.

Have you seen what he did to me? Did you look at my back? Do you _want _to look at my back?" Paris unbuttoned her jacket and tossed it aside. She unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt, lifted the back, turned, and showed her mother. Mrs. Gellar disdainfully looked away. "You call that just punishment?! Look! Look at it!" She pulled her shirt back down. "I'll ask you again – why was I punished? I went out like you asked me to. I came home at a reasonable hour. Yet somewhere in there I did something heinously wrong." Paris was talking through clenched teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "So wrong that you and dad thought it was okay to hit me. Not just hit me, but whip my back with a belt! A _belt!_ I don't deserve that kind of treatment. Nobody does. I've always done what you've asked, I've always gone beyond what's expected of me and even then it's not far enough! You've never hugged me, never kissed me goodnight, never read me bedtime stories. You've never taken time to get to know me. We're strangers to each other. If you aren't careful you might lose me."

"That wouldn't be so bad, now, would it?" Mrs. Gellar said, a cold playfulness in her tone. Paris stepped up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"When I was little I would question whether or not you loved me. Now, that question has been answered."

"Well, I guess I'll tell you what you want to hear. You're right. About all of it. For now, I don't want you back in my house. Maybe in a few days, maybe longer. Right now there is no room for you in the house. Send someone over to get your clothes and your books. You, however, don't come in. When we want you back, we'll send for you. Headmaster, I'm sorry you had to witness this unfortunate scene but sometimes a child needs a harsh punishment to let them know they've crossed the line. Goodbye." With that, she left, the door closing firmly behind her.

"I'll leave you three alone for now," the headmaster said and went out a side door. Rory and Lorelai sat in their chairs, too stunned to move or say anything. Paris stared at the closed door in disbelief, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Finally she took a deep breath and collapsed on the ground. She pulled her jacket to her and screamed into it. This got the Gilmores out of their chairs and to Paris' side. Lorelai put her arms around her and rocked her. She felt helpless and had to restrain herself from covering Paris' face with all the kisses she never received. Instead she sat with her silently, allowing her to cry it all out.

"I feel so worthless," Paris finally whispered.

Lorelai looked into Paris' eyes with her own tear-filled ones. "You are worth so much more than you are given credit for."

"I want to die."

"Paris, don't say that," Rory said, putting her hand on Paris' shoulder.

"I do. I hate my life. More than anything. I just want to get rid of it. I hate being alive. Just give me a knife and let me slit my wrists."

"Paris…"

"I'm serious. What do I have to live for? What was the point of me even being born? I'm obviously a burden – an unwelcome burden – in my…family…"

"You have yourself to live for. Your future, your friends. You can get through this; you aren't alone. You have both of us, your friends, and your teachers," Lorelai said. They sat quietly for a few more minutes while Paris regained composure. "Let's go ahead and go home. You shouldn't have to stay here when you're like this. Come on, Rory, you too."

They got their things together and left. The office assistant looked over at Paris sympathetically, whose face was still splotchy and red.

The ride back to Star's Hollow was a quiet one. Paris sat in the back, alone with her thoughts. When they arrived, Lorelai sent Rory inside so she could talk privately with Paris. She climbed in the back with her.

"Paris, I know I'm not your mother and I can't replace being your mother, but I want to let you know if you ever need anything, if you ever need to talk, and you can't talk to your own mother, please come find me. I know what you're going through can't be easy and Rory and I are here to help you however we can. Our door is always open to you, okay?" Paris nodded. Lorelai took her hands. "I know you've been through a lot the past few days, and you need some space. Feel free to walk around town, sit in the house, whatever you feel like doing. Just remember you can't stay with us forever, and we really can't put you up in anything better than the couch. You and your parents will have to talk again soon, so maybe think of what you want to say to them. It isn't going to be easy, but hopefully you and your parents will come to some sort of respectable understanding. But for now, our house is your home for as long as you need it to be."

Paris wiped her eyes. "Lorelai, this means so much to me. I can't thank you enough."

Lorelai gave her a hug and they went inside.

Paris opted to walk around and be by herself for awhile.

"Mom, why didn't Headmaster Charleston do anything earlier? He just kind of let them battle it out. Why didn't he intervene?" Rory asked.

"Because this battle wasn't his to fight. He probably thought they needed to confront each other instead of hiding from each other. I don't know. He works in mysterious ways, you could say. At least they got this out in the open. Hopefully it made her mother think of how she's treated Paris."

"Poor Paris. I can't imagine growing up like that."

"Me either." Lorelai gave her daughter a hug, incredibly thankful for what she had.


End file.
